Siberia
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Camus conocerá en Siberia a Hyoga, un pequeño que le cambiará la vida. [ONESHOT]


"**SIBERIA"**

**Por:** LissyAquarius

**Siberia.**

Hace tanto que no veía el sol que cuando éste se coló por una nube, tuve que cubrirme los ojos para que no me hiciera daño. En muchas culturas, el sol siempre ha sido un buen presagio.

Y tal vez, necesito creer en que es buena para mí. Llevo aproximadamente, dos horas vagando por todos lados, caminando demasiado para darme cuenta de que siempre llego al mismo lugar, infaliblemente. Lo peor, es que el paisaje siempre es el mismo: por donde mires, hay una espesura blanca que lo cubre todo. Unos cuantos témpanos por aquí, unas huellas de algún hombre del pueblo, el trineo de algunos niños. Lo mismo de siempre. Pero hoy ha pasado algo especial: no ha habido nevada y el sol, travieso, se ha asomado para saludarnos por primera vez en dos meses.

Tal vez eso me ha animado a salir. Miento. Estoy intrigado, a la espera. El mensajero del pueblo me hizo una visita hace una semana para decirme que estuviera pendiente, que pronto iba a llegar algo para mí. Es decir, hace una semana que salgo antes de que Isaak despierte y vago por todas partes, esperando inconscientemente al mensajero y lo que se supone que me debe de llegar.

Aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones. Debe de ser algo del Patriarca. Alguna misión como últimamente nos ha encomendado demasiadas. Absurdas, diría yo. Ha estado actuando muy extraño. Por momentos, se muestra como una persona bondadosa, aunque extrañamente sus palabras están cargadas con mucho dolor. Sin embargo, de repente se vuelve completamente déspota, haciéndonos callar de inmediato después de encomendarnos sus estúpidas misiones. Nos trata como si fuéramos sólo sus sirvientes. Aunque en cierta forma lo somos. Milo dice que son trastornos a causa de la edad y se carcajea. No es raro de él, que no suele tomarse nada demasiado en serio. Siempre me anda reprochando mi "seriedad" y mi "injustificada preocupación" incitándome a disfrutar más de la vida. Que sencillo es para él y en cierta forma, eso me hace envidiarlo. Los recuerdos llegan a mi mente, como si se fueran rebobinando.

_**El Santuario, Grecia. **_

_- Camus, como cuando éramos niños. Trata de divertirte así. ¡Todavía somos tan jóvenes y nuestra esperanza de vida es tan baja! – Suspira Milo, mientras mira el cielo griego. _

_- No es tan sencillo, Milo. Tú lo has dicho: éramos niños. No teníamos la responsabilidad de ser un caballero al servicio de la Diosa Athena. _

_- Blah, blah, blah. Has pasado demasiado tiempo en Siberia, amigo mío. – Sonríe, aburrido seguramente con lo huraño que me he vuelto últimamente._

_- Tal vez sea eso._

_Ese día, antes de que yo regresara a este helado lugar, caminamos todos los alrededores del Santuario, reflexivos. De hecho, hasta Milo estaba meditabundo. _

_- Es que aun no lo entiendo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y… demonios, no lo entiendo. – Dijo, de improviso, rompiendo el monótono silencio. _

_- ¿Qué? – Dije, reaccionando pues andaba perdido en mis propias cavilaciones._

_- Tú sabes. Esto. Todo esto. El hecho de que estemos tú y yo aquí. _

_- ¿No te agrada?... _

_- No es eso, no me quejo. Es que no comprendo porque a nosotros, tú, yo, Aldebarán, Mu, Aioria, Shaka… Quiero decir, cuando nos encontramos… fue extraño. _

_- Hablas sobre lo de ser Caballeros._

_Milo simplemente se limitó a sentarse en una roca que estaba bajo un árbol y comenzó a jugar distraídamente una rama. Lo imité, sentándome a su lado. ¿Realmente yo podría explicarle algo, cuando las mismas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza?_

_- No me vengas con cursilerías sobre el destino. – Dijo Milo, antes de que yo abriera siquiera la boca._

_- No lo iba a hacer. Tengo las mismas preguntas que tú. _

_- ¿Ah, sí?.¿Y cómo le haces para convencerte de las cosas, mientras le enseñas a un niño la mejor forma de matar a alguien? _

_- ¡Oye!.¡Yo no le enseño a Isaak…! – Respondí algo sobresaltado. _

_- Es un ejemplo, esa no era la pregunta._

_- Milo, simplemente pienso que cuando no hay explicaciones lógicas para tal o cual cosa, tienes que comenzar a creer en algo más poderoso, en algo supremo. _

_- ¿Hablas del destino? _

_- Podría ser._

_Comprobé que mi respuesta no lo había dejado satisfecho. Ni siquiera a mí me había dejado satisfecho. _

_- Bueno, no tiene caso que sigamos haciendo reflexiones tontas sobre cosas que son predestinadas, según tu teoría. ¿Te parece si bajamos al pueblo a conquistar chicas? – Dijo Milo, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie con una gran sonrisa._

_- Milo, eres irremediable. – Dije mientras lo seguía. _

**Siberia.**

- ¿Maestro?... ¿Maestro?... ¡Maestro!

Reaccioné tan bruscamente al llamado, que resbalé y caí en la nieve. Isaak comenzó a reírse del espectáculo, en lugar de ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-¿Qué te dije sobre interrumpir a tu maestro cuando anda ocupado?

- Lo siento, en verdad. – Dijo el niño, aguantando la risa – Es que hay alguien que lo está buscando.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, señor. Creo que fue muy explícito al decir que buscaba a "un tal Camus"

- Ni que lo digas. ¿dónde está?

- En la cabaña. Apresurémonos, porque cuando me quité ya estaba tomando un tono azul nada saludable.

Reí al imaginármelo. No muchos lograban habituarse a Siberia. Para nosotros, ese rayito de luz que se coló, era más que suficiente para proporcionarnos calor. Así que siempre que iba a Grecia, sufría más que los demás tratando de adaptarme a su sol tan brillante.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, traté de adivinar lo que me esperaba. Pero el trineo no podía decirme mucho. Tal vez era sólo un mensaje del Patriarca, tal como había sospechado. O… ¿Milo había cumplido su promesa y había venido a hacerme su tan prometida y postergada visita? Espero que no sea él, porque se aburriría demasiado.

- ¿Lo hiciste pasar?

- Sí. Lo que ocurre es que no venía solo. – Dijo Isaak, extrañamente feliz.

Cuando entré, grande fue mi sorpresa. No. No era ni un mensajero del Patriarca (conozco a prácticamente todos) ni mucho menos Milo. Era un sujeto extraño. Me puse en guardia.

- ¡Ah, señor Camus! Lamento importunarlo, pero…

- ¿Quién es y qué quiere? – pregunté cortante. Observé con atención que llevaba algo (¿o sería alguien?) tras de él.

- Soy un…

- ¡Lárguese! – Grité, cuando lo que tenía tras de sí comenzó a asomarse. No quería exponerme a inútiles riesgos.

- Pero…

Un par de ojos azules se asomaron detrás del pantalón del hombre. Tenía la nariz roja a causa del frío y al quitarse la capucha, un montón de cabello rubio rebelde se dejó ver. El niño parecía estar a punto de llorar y me pregunto si sería por mi tono de voz. Isaak iba a correr hacia el niño, pero lo detuve y le hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Señor Camus, la gente del pueblo me habló maravillas de su hospitalidad; sin embargo parece que les ha mentido bastante bien.

- ¡No le hable así al maestro! – Gritó Isaak.

- No soy tan hospitalario cuando la persona que entra a mi casa no tiene ni la decencia de presentarse. – Respondí irritado.

- He estado tratando de hacerlo señor, pero usted no me lo ha permitido.

Cerré la boca pues el hombre tenía razón. El niño que tenía con él me examinaba minuciosamente. ¿Qué era lo que buscaban en un lugar tan olvidado por los dioses como Siberia?

- Mi nombre es Yusuhito, soy un representante de la Fundación Kido.

- ¿La Fundación Kido?

- Sí, así es. Tenemos a nuestro cargo…

- ¡Sé que es la Fundación Kido! – Dije, exasperado.

- Ah… uh, ok. – El hombre parecía estar ¿sudando? – Bien, como el mensajero les habrá dicho, el señor Mitsumasa Kido – sacó distraídamente un papel de su chamarra y comenzó a leer – ha decidido enviar a niños a diferentes partes del mundo para que entrenen y algún día…

- Al grano.

- O-ok. – Dijo temblando – Señor Camus, este niño se llama Hyoga. Queda bajo su custodia.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté.

- ¿En serio¡Es fantástico! – Exclamó Isaak.

- Tiene el deber y la obligación de entrenarlo. – El hombre empujó el niño hacia mí – Además de que…

- Un momento¿está diciendo qué voy a ser el maestro de este niño?

- ¡Ah, ha comprendido! Bien, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Me marcho.

El hombre tomó todo lo que traía consigo y se dirigió a Hyoga. Parecía bastante aliviado de largarse.

- Hyoga, pórtate muy bien y obedece en todo a ese hombre. No lo hagas enfadar¿de acuerdo?.¡Entrena duramente! – Le acarició la cabeza al niño y como un bólido, salió de la cabaña.

- ¡Un momento!... – Le grité, pero ya no pudo escucharme. – Demonios. Isaak, ve y mátalo.

- ¿Cómo dice, señor? – preguntó un sorprendido Isaak.

- ¡Era broma! – Respondí. Isaak seguramente habrá pensado que le había quitado lo emocionante al asunto. Al menos Isaak ya estaba acostumbrado a mi extraño sentido del humor, pero Hyoga no porque de inmediato se puso pálido.

- Vamos niño… Hyoga… sólo era una broma. – Dije tratando de poner mi tono más paternal posible.

Me dejé caer pesadamente en un sillón junto al fuego. El niño permanecía estático, mirándome. ¿Pensaría que le tiraría un hueso? Me reí solo.

- Esto no puede ser cierto… - dije, en un susurro. – Es que… ¡es tan absurdo! – exclamé, y luego tuve un ataque de risa.

- Maestro¿se siente bien? – preguntó Isaak.

- Sí. Isaak¿te importaría dejarnos solos a mí y a Hyoga un momento?

- Pero…

Le dirijo una dura mirada al niño, así que no tiene más remedio que salir, aunque refunfuñando. Hyoga sigue estático en su lugar, sin moverse. Enrojeció cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos.

- Hyoga¿no?... Bien chico, parece que te han enviado a uno de los lugares más difíciles para entrenar. Siberia no es un lugar que muchos escojan para tomar vacaciones. De hecho, antiguamente aquí se enviaban a los criminales como parte de su castigo. Nada alentador¿eh?

Estoy a punto de comenzar uno de mis habituales sermones motivacionales, cuando Hyoga habló.

- Me dijeron que aquí me convertiría en alguien muy poderoso. – Dijo con firmeza.

- Ah… sí, sí. – Contesté con presteza – Pero tendrás que entrenar duramente para conseguirlo.

- Estoy dispuesto. – Dijo y una genuina sonrisa asomó de sus labios.

"Perfecto" es lo primero que pienso. Tal vez después de todo, no había sido un mal comienzo.

* * *

Ya han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Hyoga llegó a entrenar a Siberia. Isaak era el que estaba más entusiasmado, pues por fin tenía a alguien con quien practicar sus técnicas (y ganarle). Aun así, a pesar de la firmeza que Hyoga había mostrado durante todo ese tiempo, había ocasiones en que se quedaba de pie, mirando hacia un lago congelado sin prestarme la menor atención. Nunca lo hubiera interrumpido, de no ser porque un buen día había salido temprano; mucho antes de que yo incluso despertara. Fui hacia ese lugar y lo encontré tratando desesperadamente de romper el hielo. 

- Eso que intentas hacer es muy peligroso – le dije. El niño giró sobresaltado y me miró, como si estuviera cometiendo un grave delito – tranquilo, simplemente que hay muchas corrientes en ese lugar. Además, aun no tienes el suficiente poder para romperlo.

- ¡Quiero tenerlo¡He estado meses aquí y no logro hacerle la menor fractura! – Gritó desesperado, tratando de limpiarse la sangre que le corría de los puños.

- Tú lo has dicho: meses. Todavía no es suficiente tiempo.

- ¡Es que quiero romperlo!

Hyoga se sentó en el hielo, con los brazos cruzados. Me acerqué a él porque sentí que tenía que hacerlo.

- Creo que desde que comenzamos a entrenar, te dije que sentía que tenías un gran cosmos – Hyoga se dignó a mirarme – y aun no cambio de opinión. Pero cuesta trabajo explotarlo, Hyoga. Se requiere dedicación.

- Pero yo lo hago, maestro. Pongo todo mi esfuerzo y no puedo… Quiero romper ese hielo.

Me senté a su lado. Decididamente, estaba intrigado por saber porque Hyoga tenía tanto interés en hacer algo que aun no podía.

- ¿Y se puede saber porqué? – Le pregunté.

- Maestro, quiero ser fuerte. Fuerte para poder romper el hielo y… poder sumergirme para… visitar a mi madre.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella está allá abajo. Murió durante un viaje. Quiero ser un caballero para verla. ¿Maestro…?

Durante su explicación, había sentido una gran ira por sus palabras que me había puesto de pie. ¿Así que eso era lo que lo atormentaba, su única razón para convertirse en el más fuerte?

- Quieres decir que… ¿he estado perdiendo el tiempo con un niño que sólo pretende satisfacerse a si mismo¿Eso me estás insinuando? – Dije, apretando los puños.

- Maestro yo no quería hacerlo enojar, pero es lo que yo quiero. Me gustaría que me comprendiera.

- ¡Comprenderte! Hyoga, tú puedes ser un caballero. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? Si obtuvieses la armadura serás muy poderoso. Tu deber sería proteger a Athena.

- ¿Sería más fuerte que usted?

Le dirigí una mirada de reproche y comencé a alejarme de él, pero me alcanzó y se interpuso en mi camino.

- No entiendo su mirada, señor. ¿Qué es lo que le enfada?

- Hyoga, estoy decepcionado de ti.

- Pero…

- Te preocupas más por tu pasado, sin saber que podrías tener un futuro grandioso.

- Es que no me comprende. – Dijo Hyoga, llorando - ¡Mi madre era todo para mí¿qué, usted nunca tuvo una?

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Le grité, totalmente fuera de mis cabales.

Hyoga se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar en que le había gritado. ¿Por qué no había podido contenerme? Nunca les gritaba, no era mi forma de tratarlos. ¿Es que había tocado fibras sensibles de mi ser y yo no lo quería aceptar?

- ¿Maestro? – me llamó Isaak cuando pasé a su lado sin mirarlo.

No le presté atención, ni siquiera voltee a verlo para decirle que continuara con lo que hacía. Vagué sin rumbo, tratando de meditar en lo que Hyoga me había dicho, tratando de canalizar mi enojo hacia otra cosa. Su único objetivo era visitar a su madre. ¿Acaso ese no era un noble motivo¿un reencuentro que le haría feliz¿Y porqué me enfadaba tanto? Es que era tan… humano. Isaak nunca solía decirme nada sobre su familia, no solía cuestionarme sobre su destino, sobre su entrenamiento. De hecho, rara vez se quejaba. Pero desde que Hyoga había llegado, yo me encontraba temeroso ante las preguntas que el niño pudiera hacerme. Jamás podía satisfacer por completo su curiosidad y hasta en cierta forma, eso me hacía sentir culpable. Y hoy, había sido el colmo. La gota que hizo rebosar el vaso.

Regresé a la cabaña, pero no encontré a ninguno de los niños. En cierta forma, eso me hizo sentir aliviado. Había tantas cosas que quería meditar para mí, necesitaba estar solo un tiempo, sin miradas curiosas que absorbieran todo lo que les dijera como si su cerebro fuera una gran esponja.

En el instante en que iba a sentarme en mi sillón favorito, tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante. – Dije, y decidí terminar mi acción.

- ¿Maestro?

"Oh… demonios" pensé. Era Hyoga, que seguramente me había estado siguiendo.

- No sé porqué, pero siento que le debo una disculpa. – Dijo el niño.

No respondí, simplemente lo miré.

- No comprendo porque se ha enojado tanto conmigo, pero no quiero que me deje de entrenar. Quiero ser tan fuerte como usted.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga¿Qué olvide lo que me has dicho?

- No. Quiero que me comprenda.

- ¿Comprenderte?...

- Sí. Yo lo respeto maestro, y creo que usted debería de respetarme. Tal vez yo no obtenga la armadura del Cisne, pero definitivamente visitaré a mi madre.

- Ah, sí. Era eso. – Respondí aburrido. – Escúchame Hyoga, te seguiré entrenando porque estás bajo mi custodia y prácticamente, no tengo otra opción pero nunca, jamás serás lo suficientemente fuerte si no logras deshacerte de todos tus sentimientos hacia tu madre. Los sentimientos nos hacen débiles, nos hacen dudar, temer, doblarnos. Aunque muera en el intento Hyoga, no dejaré que desperdicies tu vida de esa forma.

- ¡Maestro! – dijo el niño sorprendido.

- Créeme, Hyoga. No perderé a quien sería un gran caballero por idioteces. De ser necesario yo mismo romperé el hielo, con la condición de que sea por única vez que visites ese lugar.

- ¿Lo haría?

- No lo sé.

El niño guardó un respetuoso un silencio y yo analicé lo que le había dicho. ¿Había sido una catarsis¿Era realmente eso lo que quería que él supiera?... Y¿yo estaba dispuesto a morir para verlo triunfar? La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

- Hyoga, ve con Isaak. Necesito estar solo.

Por toda respuesta suya, asintió y salió mirándome; quizás esperando que le dijera algo más. Pero realmente, ya no deseaba seguir hablando.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado y me encontré solo, sentí como una lágrima recorría mi rostro. Hace tanto que no lo sentía, que simplemente las dejé fluir. ¿Por qué lloraba? No tenía la menor idea. Pero se sentía bien hacerlo.

* * *

Era el primer viaje que realizaba desde que Hyoga había llegado a Siberia. El Patriarca me había mandado llamar, tal vez para alguna de sus múltiples observaciones y misiones. Últimamente, parecía estar más paranoico. 

En realidad, nunca solía llevar nada a Grecia más que una pequeña mochila pues nunca hacía demasiado tiempo allá. Y esta vez no pensaba ser la excepción, sobretodo después de pensar que los niños estarían solos. Confiaba en Isaak, pero temía que Hyoga intentara hacer alguna tontería que pusiera en riesgo su vida. Ni siquiera sabía porque tenía que sobreproteger tanto a ese niño, simplemente lo hacía.

- ¡Qué tenga un buen viaje, maestro! – Gritó Isaak cuando comencé a alejarme.

Sólo asentí levemente y proseguí mi camino. Todo hubiera proseguido de la forma más normal si no hubiera sido porque presentí que alguien me seguía. Al girarme, descubrí que era Hyoga.

- Oye, no puedes venir conmigo… - le comencé a decir.

- ¿Volverá pronto, verdad? – Preguntó, sin prestarme atención.

- Por supuesto. Es un viaje corto a Grecia, no creo hacer más del tiempo que me corresponde.

- Pero volverá¿no es así? – Insistió el niño.

Confundido por su pregunta, sólo atiné a acercarme a él y a inclinarme hasta quedar a su misma altura.

- Claro que lo haré. Lo prometo. – Le dije poniéndole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Unos húmedos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos.

- Ella también lo prometió. – Dijo, por toda respuesta.

* * *

**Años después.**

**El Santuario, Grecia. **

Lo ha logrado. Ha superado mi poder. Fue una fracción de segundo, pero fue lo suficientemente mortal como para… acabarme.

Siento mucho frío. Pero al mismo tiempo, una gran satisfacción. Orgullo. Cálidas lágrimas resbalan de mi rostro apaciguando el frío. Me gustaría ver tu mirada, Hyoga.

No me preguntes porqué, tal vez sólo para que pueda sonreírte. ¿Me escuchas¿Si te hablara, podrías hacerlo?

Estoy orgulloso de ti. – Te digo.

No obtengo respuesta tuya, pero sé que me escuchaste.

No lamento en nada haber hecho lo que hice: hundir el barco de tu madre. Era la única forma en que te superaras, en que comprendieras que tú tienes un deber como caballero y es cuidar y proteger a la Diosa que te ha dado tal fuerza: Athena.

Y lo lograste, te volviste poderoso. Por un instante, por un momento tuve miedo de morir pero después ese miedo se disipó sin dejar recuerdo.

¿Es esto la muerte? Sentir como cientos, miles… millones de imágenes pasan en tu mente, recordando los momentos gratos y algunos no tanto que has vivido. Aunque el común denominador en los míos, es una extensa superficie blanca. Siberia. Quizás donde viví los mejores momentos de mi vida, donde aprendí tantas cosas y me volví un poco más humano.

Milo tenía razón. Pasé demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. Al principio, tal vez lo detestaba un poco. Sin embargo ahora cuando lo recuerdo, pienso en él y siento nostalgia de volver. Era un lugar donde aprendías a apreciar las cosas más pequeñas de la vida: un rayo de sol que se colaba, una pequeña flor que luchaba por sobrevivir…

Nunca lo veré de nuevo. ¡Cómo me gustaría volver! El lugar está lleno de ecos de las risas de los niños que alguna vez, fueron mis maestros. Sí, porque ellos me enseñaron más de lo que yo pude haber hecho. ¡Cómo me gustaría pasearme ahí, que mi visión se perdiera en el horizonte!

Ya no puedo estar más de tiempo de pie. Mis fuerzas parecen haberme abandonado. ¿O es acaso mi alma la que busca el descanso?

Como sea, estoy complacido y satisfecho. He visto crecer a mi alumno. Además, en cierta forma, cumplí la promesa que le hice o juramento, qué sé yo. Que de ser necesario, moriría con tal de verlo sobresalir, de superarse.

Y Hyoga, lo logré. Ya no podrás reprocharme nada. Un momento¿es qué acaso tú también lloras? No lo hagas. No es necesario.

Y ya no aguanto más. Una densa bruma se cierne sobre mí. Es la muerte. ¡Es tan cálida, acogedora y segura¡No tiene caso que llores por mí, alumno! Ya no puedo prometerte volver como antaño lo hice, pero si puedo prometerte que me convertiré en estrella y desde ahí, te vigilaré y sonreiré satisfecho, porque sabré que he cumplido mi misión.

Mi visión se oscurece y caigo al suelo, con un pequeño grito de dolor.

Un ruido amortiguado se escucha cuando caes a mi lado. No mueras. Tú no.

De repente, ya no se oye nada más.

Y tampoco se siente nada. No hay dolor. No hay miedo. Ya no.

**Fin. **


End file.
